Sinfonía Sexual
by Yunn
Summary: Sasuke aceptó la apuesta de Karin, confiado. Tenía que acostarse con Haruno Sakura e iniciar a Hinata en el mundo del sexo. Para él, todo era un medio para conseguir lo que deseaba, hasta que ese medio se convirtió en lo único que amaba. SasuSaku, NaruHina. AU. Basado en "Cruel Intentions".


**SUMMARY**_: _Sasuke aceptó la apuesta de Karin, confiado. Tenía que acostarse con Haruno Sakura e iniciar a Hinata en el mundo del sexo. Para él, todo era un medio para conseguir lo que deseaba, hasta que ese medio se convirtió en lo único que _amaba. _**  
**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Rated M (contenido sexual explícito). Incesto. AU. **

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Basada en el argumento principal de la película _Cruel Intentions _(libre adaptación).

**;**

**;**

**SINFONÍA SEXUAL**

_Have you've ever been down?_

**;**

**;**

**εϊз**

* * *

Un rayo invadió su habitación. Ella despertó, gritando debido a otra pesadilla. Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Se quedó pasmada ante el fuego que crecía frente a ella, alimentándose de los juguetes que yacían en su librero.

— ¡_Akane_!— lloró, admirando como una muñeca sonriente se consumía en el fuego. — ¡_Akane_! —volvió a chillar, desesperada. Sus pies no le respondían, sus ojos derramaban un líquido cristalino, admirando la destrucción de su inocencia.

De pronto, unos brazos la levantaron: Itachi había despertado. La cargó y corrió fuera de la habitación, alcanzando a tocar un botón rojo ubicado casi en el techo de pasillo antes de salir de la mansión. El fuego se había desplazado hacía la habitación principal. Karin lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Itachi limpiaba sus lágrimas. Su padre salió de casa más tarde, conmocionado.

— _¡Sasuke y Mikoto aún están dentro!_ —balbuceó. Itachi bajó a Karin al pasto y corrió hacía las llamas, omitiendo los gritos desesperados de su padre y de su pequeña hermana. Ella lloraba.

— _¡Karin, ya vuelvo!_

Después de unos minutos Sasuke se distinguió entre el humo, corriendo hacia su padre. Mikoto daba alaridos de dolor y era ayudada por los trabajadores de la casa, su pierna derecha sangraba.

— _¡Itachi! ¿Dónde está Itachi?_ — gritó una Karin desesperada, mirando la entrada de la casa sumida en llamas, _esperándolo_.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, apretando los nudillos. Sujetó la mano de su hermana menor.

— _Ahora, sólo somos tú y yo._

******;**

**;**

**; **

_Mi cuerpo no se puede sostener:_

_ he quedado inerte sobre el suelo._

_ Esperaré a que alguien me lance_

_ Al profundo abismo,_

_ Donde las sombras sabrán el secreto de mi final_

******;**

******;**

******εϊз**

**01. **_Desesperanza — Anabantha_**  
**

Escuchó unos gemidos del otro lado de la puerta. Karin sonrío socarronamente, acomodando su cabello rojizo detrás de la oreja. Continúo el camino hacia su habitación, decidiendo hablar con él más tarde. Cotoneando sus caderas, atravesó el umbral de su puerta y se encontró con esos oscuros ojos que tanto amaba. Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, encogiéndose en sí misma. Aún sus lágrimas surgieran al ver el rostro de su hermano en su pared, pintura que realizó plasmando todo sentimiento que pudo tener hacía él alguna vez.

Alguien abrió su puerta sin permiso. Karin cambió el gesto en su rostro; _jamás permitiría que la vieran destrozada_. Miró al hombre con diversión, pues "_algo_" adornaba el cuello de Sasuke. Rio ruidosamente mientras examinaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, solamente cubierto por un holgado boxer.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu sesión de estudio hoy? — Karin se burló, levantándose y acercándose a su hermano. Él cerró la puerta, sonriendo.

— Ino planeaba enseñarme muchas cosas, pero ignoraba que en esa materia yo soy experto— se bufó, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja. Sin más, se abalanzó hacía ella acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos y mordiendo sus labios. Sintió sus pechos apretarse contra su torso —. Me encantaría decir que es gracias a ti, pero...

— Eres mi _hermano_ —completó Karin, susurrando seductoramente contra sus labios—. Y no me puedes tener — terminó ella, restregando lentamente su cuerpo.

— ¡Mierda! Te deseo tanto— se quejó Sasuke, sintiendo que su apetito sexual despertaba.

Karin se separó de él, sin dejar de reír. Le gustaba burlarse del deseo de su hermano; sentía **_poder_** sobre el indomable Uchiha Saskue porque ella era la única mujer a la que él ansiaba y nunca podría tener.

O eso pensaba.

**;**

**;  
**

_Mis ojos dejan de bañarme en sal_

_ Soy la muñeca horrenda que te abraza en la oscuridad_

_ Que noche a noche te atrapará…_

**;  
**

**;**_  
_

******εϊз**_  
_

Karin tomaba té en la sala, junto a su hermano. Unos ojos perlados la miraban fijamente. Karin le devolvía la mirada, produciendo un sonrojo en su prima. No entendía por qué los hombres encontraban inocencia en la Hyuuga; ella sólo encontraba _ingenuidad_. Era estúpido que Neji decidiera dejar atrás las noches de pasión para cuidar por las mañanas a una niña que aún jugaba con muñecas.

— Yo dejé de jugar muñecas mucho antes que tú, Hinata. Creo que te vendría bien que nos visites más a menudo; ya tienes catorce años y es tiempo de crecer. — comentó Karin, mirando fijamente el juguete que sujetaba Hinata.

— _Hikari_ es especial para mí— titubeó —. Ella ha estado conmigo desde que nací y...

— Perdón que te interrumpa, Hinata, pero creo que Karin tiene razón. Es hora que dejes de ser una niña y te conviertas en una mujer —afirmó el padre de Hinata. Ella sólo asintió, soltando la muñeca que se desplomó sobre el suelo. La miró fijamente, deseando llorar.

— _Tranquila_— escuchó contra su oído. Una mano acariciaba su hombro—. Ya no la necesitarás.

Hinata volteó, encontrándose con esos ojos negros que encontraba en las noches, en medio de sueños incomprensibles de los que siempre se despertaba con una extraña sensación entre las piernas. Después sonrío infantílmente, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

— Papá, ya es hora de ir a clase de piano.

Karin miró extrañada el brillo en los ojos de Hinata. Tal vez esa niña no era tan inocente como parecía.

— Claro, pequeña. Lo siento, Jugaku. Hinata ama sus clases de piano, nunca llega tarde. La traeré mañana; juntarse con Karin no le vendrá nada mal, además de que se aburre mucho en vacaciones y Neji la cuida en las mañanas— se despidió el hombre, levantándose de la sala.

Su padre lo ignoraba, pero la razón por la que sonreía al ir a clases de piano era su instructor, Uzumaki Naruto. Aunque no era bien visto por la sociedad debido a que había sido concebido fuera del matrimonio, Hinata lo quería. Era cierto que era inmaduro y poco responsable en ocasiones, además de que Neji lo odiaba, pero su sonrisa y sus ojos azules alegraban rotundamente sus días. Hinata no sabía que a ello se le llamaba estar _enamorada_.

— Claro, son bienvenidos cuando quieran. Incluso puedes regresar a la oficina mientras ella está aquí. Te prometo que nada le pasará, Hiashi. Nosotros tres la cuidaremos.

Karin miró a su hermano, divertida. Él le devolvió la mirada; confidente.

— Por supuesto que sí. Nosotros la cuidaremos _muy_ bien.

**. εϊз**

**.. .εϊз**

** . . ..εϊз**

_Hola (: Vengo con un long-fic que sí quiero terminar. Está basado, masomenos, en la película de Crueles Intenciones, no pude evitar imaginar un SasuSaku mientras veía la película. Bueno, en este capítulo no sale Sakura, pero en el siguiente espero que sí. En primera, manejaré muchos temas delícados de parte de la sociedad como el incesto de una forma algo ligera, como lo vemos todo en la adolescencia. También en este capítulo inserté mucho los sentimientos de Karin porque tampoco la podría poner como una maldita sin sentimientos cuando sí los tuvo. Ya verán la importancia de Itachi en esta historia (;. _

_Y... ¿Reviews?_

_Publicación del siguiente capítulo (más de 5,000 palabras): **10/02/2013. **_

_**02. bruja —anabantha.** (las canciones usadas son del disco: hermanos de sangre). _


End file.
